Cylindrical type hole saws, as known, necessarily allow for the cut out hole plug to enter the cylinder as it is being cut and remain there when the hole saw is withdrawn from the workpiece. Generally, this plug becomes bound within the cylinder. In order to remove this plug, one of two methods is generally employed. With the one, a screwdriver blade or similar slim object is inserted into one of the several slots provided in the periphery of the saw blade. The screwdriver is then canted, thereby forcing the plug outward. The screwdriver is then retracted and reinserted into another slot and canted. This procedure is repeated until the plug is completely removed from the cylinder.
The second method utilizes holes provided through the mounting end of the cylinder. A thin cylindrical object such as a punch, is alternately inserted into these holes and pushed or hammered until the plug has been forced out of the cylinder. Both of these methods require that the drill motor be disconnected from its electrical outlet to prevent accidental starting of the drill motor which would cause an obvious safety hazard.
The present invention provides for the removal of the cutout plug without disconnecting the drill motor and makes the removal faster, safer, and easier than is presently known.